Mr Monk Gets Shot
by SilentTrainConductor
Summary: A string of murders has appeared, and the only man who can solve the mystery has enough troubles. Chaptered story, written for a livejournal fiction challenge community. Warnings: violence, and language.
1. Prologue

_Dang it! I told myself no chaptered stories, but here it is. Written for the 10hurtcomfort challenge on livejournal, first prompt is injury. So I joined two challenges one asking for 10 fics, the other 20, that's 30 Monk fics in all (What have I gotten myself into!) They won't all be posted here, but if you like my writing that much, you can check my info page for a link to my journal, where the charts will be updated with links to each story. So far I only have one completed. _

_Anywhoo, thanks to all who reviewed my first Monk fic…here's number 3. _

**Mr. Monk Gets Shot**

**Prologue **

The sound of running water could be heard through the soft vocals that belonged to one Frankie Sinatra.

A mellow voice sang along as she hopped along putting plates under the running water, cleaning up her lonely dinner. She stopped singing and began to hum, swaying her hips to the beat of _Come Fly With Me_. The dishes clattered as she stacked them atop one another. She began to include them into her song.

_Come _Clang! _Fly _Clang! _With _Clang! _Me _Thump.

The woman tilted her head at the sound that didn't come from her cleaning; she slowly lowered the volume of the stereo and stopped her merry tunes to listen.

Nothing.

She shrugged and made her way to turn her volume up, when the familiar Thump rose again. She then moved her hand to the phone, finally allowing herself to get nervous. She picked up the phone and was met with the fierce beeps of a phone having been disconnected. It would be wise, she decided, to lock herself up in the bathroom right now…

However, as she turned she yelped at the sudden figure standing before her.

"After all I did for you…" the voice hissed with anger, above there was a large kitchen knife…threatening to fall "You deserve to die."

"Please" the woman pleaded "Don't-" her pleading was cut short as the covered figured plunged the knife straight through the woman's heart. The death was instant, and she took her shocked expression to her death.

The killer gave a brief sigh of content, and proceeded to make her death a bit more…messy.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 1

_This story starts off a little slow, but given the title, I'm hoping you'll be patient with me to see just how this comes about. Constructive crit and reviews are more than welcomed. Just please no out and about flames, tell me why you hate the story or what isn't working for you. Many thanks. _

_Also forgot to mention...I own nothing, I am making no profit from this. Just for fun. _

**Mr. Monk Gets Shot**

**Chapter 1**

The day was sweltering, everywhere a person turned one could see the dogs panting lazily, children chasing after ice cream trucks, and the city's finest could be seen wiping their brows and opening up their neck collars slightly, as if such would help.

Only one man seemed to be comfortable in his three piece suit, but the key word here would be _seemed_, those who knew him knew he was never comfortable.

"Hey Captain, what do we have today?" As soon as the man in the three piece suit opened his mouth he immediately regretted it and began to gag. "That's the body's stench?"

"Yea Monk, what did you expect on a hot summer's day?"

"Ugh" the man shut his eyes as if he were in pain and began quickly snapping his fingers "Natalie! Natalie! Wipes! Wipes!" To his right appeared a lean woman, nicely dressed for the summer day with a skirt, long enough as to not attract the gaze of certain officers, but short enough to attract the gaze of the other officers. She was searching through her purse mumbling angrily about something or other and handed the wipe to her boss with just a hint of frustration.

The man placed the wipe over his nose and mouth and mumbled.

"Ok, I'm ready." He stepped ahead of Natalie and Captain Stottlemeyer, and turned to them "Are you coming?" The Captain and Natalie exchanged glances and rolled their eyes and went to follow their defective detective.

As Monk entered the room he was met with the ever stronger stench, and stopped in front of a table which had magazines such as _Home Gardening, Cats, _and _Fitness _scattered about. Monk brought up his sleeve to cover up his palm, still holding the wipe with his left, and gently rearranged them into a neat stack. Satisfied, he looked up to see that his assistant and the Captain were waiting for him at the crime scene.

He lowered the wipe from his mouth slightly, and gave a tight smile at their exasperated gazes. He then went in, his mind taking everything in. To him it was as natural as breathing. He saw the stereo and noticed the small type etched into the screen…CD. He cocked his head at it and gently pushed the button with his sleeve again and saw the disk drive open up.

"She was listening to Sinatra when she died…" Obvious, he stared down at her body and saw her eyes still open, staring at some unknown terror. Blood was scattered all around, her clothes were in shreds, her face hardly recognizable. But that didn't stop Adrian Monk from recognizing the familiar look or horror on her brows.

"Died instantly…"

"Now how do you know that? Monk there are multiple wounds…she was slashed over and over." As the Captain grows frustrated with Monk, the reverse holds true.

"Here, this strain of muscle on her forehead…it only appears when a person feels fear, had she a slower death her body would have relaxed." Monk frowned through his wipe and looked at the blood patterns.

"Too organized."

"You call this…mess…too organized? _You_?"

"Look at it Captain! There's blood every where there should be! No drips, no shoe slips, no footprints, no stains on the table or stool, obviously this person had strength, not that old…"

"What makes you say that?"

"If the killer killed her instantly and wanted to stage a show he would have been squatting or kneeled over her, creating the slash marks. No knee patterns in the pools of blood suggest squatting, for a long-long" He turned his head looking from each angle "Long time. Here. Notice the absence of blood, all the slashing was done from this spot right here, right next to this stool, which you see, has not been cleaned and there is no blood on it. With the amount of blood, the killer had to have his gloves dirty…someone older squatting for such a long time would have needed the stool for support as he got up…"

A pause as the Captain took all of this was broken by the cheery voice of Lieutenant Disher.

"Hey guys let me introduce you to the victim's neighbor, Jenny Frost…" Randy leaned into his boss and whispered "She's the one who found the body"

"How are you today ma'am?" The Captain began but noticed how the woman's eyes were open in slight shock at the image of the body, and Stottlemeyer placed his hand on her back and steered her away from the scene of the crime.

"I-I just can't believe it…" Her eyes wavered and she bit her index finger. "Mary was a friend, who-who would do this to her?"

"I don't know ma'am , but we will find whoever did this." At this moment Monk walked in, wipe still over his nose, and the Captain made his way to introduce him. "Ah, Jenny is it?" The woman nodded slowly "This is Adrian Monk, he's the force's private consultant, with him on the job I'm sure we'll find the killer." Jenny held out her hand, Natalie got the wipes ready, and Monk slowly placed his right hand into hers.

"Thank you." She whispered, as she shook hands and Monk winced at the handshake.

"Ah, quite a grip." He chuckled nervously as his hand shook for the wipe. Once in his grasp he wiped himself the best he could with one hand and held it out for Natalie to take back. The woman smiled slightly at his actions and responded to his comment.

"I have two German Shepherds, they're quite hard to control when they're out on their walk, and I have to have a tight grip." She smiled and the Captain chuckled, willing to lighten this lady's mood.

"Randy got your statement correct ma'am?" The woman looked confused and saw that the Captain was pointing at Lieutenant Disher, her mouth formed a small "oh" and she nodded.

"That's right sir, it was the fourth one I gave today."

"Well, I'm afraid it's going to be just one more time for Monk here, if you would be so kind."

"Of course, anything to find Mary's killer."

"Thank you, now Lieutenant Disher tells me you're the one who found the body?"

"That's right, I was walking my dogs when I noticed that Mary's car was still in the driveway…I got excited that maybe she had a day off from work and we could gossip about Mr. Danube and his divorce, when I get closer to the door though, there was this- stench…it wasn't as bad as it is now, it was really faint…and so I thought nothing of it, and I knocked on her door, she didn't answer…" Tears started to fall across her face "I let myself in with the key she gave me, you know, because she tends to travel and she asks me to water her plants, oh she loves-loved them."

She bit her finger again in thought and Monk flinched at the sight and thought of any question he could ask so the finger could just get…out of her mouth.

"And where were you last night?"

"Oh!" Jenny exclaimed a blush creeping up her neck "I was with Peter, Mr. Danube, all night…if you know what I mean."

"She's right!" Randy piped up, looking back and forth at all the eyes on him "I checked it out, Mr. Danube commented Jenny was with him from 6 p.m. last night to 7 a.m. this morning." Randy winked at the woman who just blushed and smiled bashfully again.

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Mary?" Monk continued questioning, because every time he stopped, her finger would rise up to her mouth once more.

"No…she was a very quiet person, though, now that I think about it…her ex-husband did come around here about a week ago, they got into a pretty nasty argument. I could hear it from my house, Zeus and Hades too."

"Zeus and Hades?"

"My two German Shepherds."

"Oh."

"Excuse me ma'am." Stottlemeyer interrupted, "But would you happen to know the name of Mary's ex?"

"Of course! Mary complained about him often enough, his name is Bradley Carr, two 'R's."

"Thank you ma'am, do you have any more questions Monk?"

"Ah, just one more." Monk rubbed his brow, "The chain" he moved his finger in a horseshoe shape "around your neck, are those dog tags?" The woman fingered her chain in surprise and she gave Monk a gentle smile.

"Yes, they belonged to my husband, a casualty of war."

"Oh, I am so sorry, I know what's it's like to lose someone." Natalie spoke up, understanding and concern in her eyes as she placed a hand to her chest.

"Yes…me-me too…" Monk whispered.

"Thank you, but he died protecting our country. I couldn't be prouder."

"Thank you ma'am, Randy will walk you back home; we may be back later for follow-up questions."

"Of course, you do what you have to."

As Randy and the woman left the room, the Captain turned to Monk and raised his eyebrow.

"So what do you think?"

"Did you see that? She chews on her finger like it's a corn dog! And then that-"

"Monk." Stottlemeyer warned, "I meant about the case."

"Oh, well…it had to be a professional, the way everything was set up…it was as if he knew how cops think, so we're not dealing with someone stupid either."

"A professional killer? Like a hit-man?" Monk tilted his head to the side in thought

"Maybe, or maybe he was in a military sector, or maybe he's just killed more than one person. There could be so many ways as to how a person can get so _good_ at killing."

Stottlemeyer raised his eyebrow in question and Monk nodded earnestly. The Captain sighed and nodded, "I'll check it out."

Monk gave the Captain another smile in appreciation and leaned in and whispered to the side.

"When you're done with the crime scene, could you call me back? There's some dirty dishes in the sink…Randy wouldn't let me touch them, and I-"

Monk trailed off as he saw familiar growl on the Captain's face, and he gave another quick smile in hopes it would appease him.

"But you know, only if you're not too busy…" Monk hurried out the door, already following Natalie, and the Captain got out his yo-yo from his pocket and nearly snapped it in two as Monk popped his head through the door jam again.

"Please? I mean, don't forget if you're not too busy? To call me?" Monk's eyes trailed to the yo-yo that was spinning faster and faster. "Right. I'll-um, I'll hear from you later."

And the only sound that was left behind was the silent fuming of the Captain of the San Francisco police force and quick zooming of the yo-yo going up and down.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 2

_Aw, thanks you guys who reviewed the first chapter. I give you much love, as reviews do really mean a lot to me and allow to me to write and post faster. I find myself taking a really long time to update if I don't get too many people badgering me :hint hint: _

_Anyhoo, this story will have no pairings of any kind, if some of you were wondering. Maybe some off-hand crushes, but they mean nothing. _

_So I bet many of you are screaming at me, when does Monk get shot? Well you're just going to have to be patient and keep reading. Here's the next installment. _

**Chapter 2 **

"Look at this Natalie, how many times must I tell you…" A frustrated sigh, and the detective shook his head in disappointment "We don't touch the cans that have _dents_ in them, how hard is that?"

"Mr. Monk! Tell me, where is the dent in this one?" Natalie turned the can over and over, hoping to find the elusive dent just so she could get this repetitive argument over with.

"There" Monk pointed with his pinky towards the bottom of the can "Look how the light pattern skews from that one point right there, you know why?" Natalie gave him an exasperated look and Monk nodded. "There's a dent."

There was a brief stare down and Monk shifted his shoulders in discomfort and Natalie threw the can in the shopping cart. Mr. Monk winced at the clatter and stretched out his arm in despair.

"Natalie! Now there are more dents!"

"Good. Come on, I have to get snacks for Julie's school, they're going on a field trip tomorrow."

"Another one?" Monk questioned in disbelief. "What kind of school are you sending her to? A boot camp?"

"Mr. Monk, kids _like _field trips." Monk frowned, his bottom lip sticking out, and shook his head.

"I never did." Natalie gave her boss a raised eyebrow that gave more than enough information.

"Oh." Monk whispered, and then his gaze caught the stack of animal crackers mixed with the Oreos, and like a moth to a flame he found himself drifting towards it. Natalie sighed and looked at her watch, she had to pick Julie up in an hour, and they still haven't gotten to the produce aisle yet.

"Hey Mr. Monk!" Monk was too busy organizing to look up, but Natalie continued "I'm going to the next aisle, stay here ok?" Monk waved his hand; honestly it wasn't as if he were a child. He continued to organize until he felt a presence next to him, and he sighed.

"Yes, I'm almost done…just hold on…"

"Ok." Monk jumped at the unfamiliar voice and knocked his head hard against the shelf above him; he winced slightly at the pain, and then almost cried as he saw the animal crackers came tumbling down onto the Oreos again.

"Oh God, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you!" The person who wasn't Natalie began to rub Monk's head, and Monk jerked backwards at the touch and hit his head again. Tears sprang to his eyes and he hissed.

"It's ok, it's ok" Monk declared covering his own head to avoid getting touched by the stranger, who was a man of maybe late twenties with a gaunt looking face, hazel eyes and light brown hair.

"I'm really sorry…I just wanted my Oreos." Monk shut one eye and handed him the bag of Oreos he wanted to burn moments before for being number twenty-one.

"Thanks…again I'm sorry…"

"No, my fault, thought you were someone else." There was a lengthy awkward pause before the stranger held out his hand.

"Frank Reed." Monk stared at the hand and Frank stared at his own hand in curiosity, and then placed his hand back on the shopping cart handle.

"You're right; I wouldn't trust my hand either." The man joked, and Monk gave a shameful smile in appreciation, and straightened himself up.

"Adrian Monk."

"Adrian? That's a name you don't hear everyday…" Frank repeated the name, and then smiled and waggled his finger in front of Monk's face. "Adrian Monk, the detective?"

"Yes…"

"Oh wow! I've read about you in Cindy's Chatterbox! She says you're amazing, you've solved like ninety cases?"

"More like a hundred." Monk nodded.

"Wow…" Frank sighed out, and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper "Cindy says you're like a modern day Sherlock Holmes, I loved the guy when I was a kid, still do in fact." Frank's ears began to turn a bright shade of red "You think I could get your autograph?"

Monk was taken aback at the request, and pleased as well. He smiled and agreed. He took the wrinkled grocery list, turned it over, used the edge of the shelf to smooth it out, and began to slowly write out his name.

Eight minutes later, the paper was signed.

"Wow, this was well worth the wait, I've never seen an "o" so round…it looks like it was printed!" Monk gave a small snort, and he shook is head in amusement.

"It was!"

"Yea…I know, but I meant by computer…" Frank folded the paper neatly in half, Monk noted with satisfaction, and placed it in his shirt pocket. "Thanks again, you might think I'm a bit…" The man hunched backwards and waved his index finger in tight circles around his temple. Monk gave the man a grin.

"Only a little bit."

The man chuckled at the statement, already having noted the detective's compulsions.

"Everyone's a little nuts, I can live with that. Thanks Mr. Monk, you're a nice guy…" Frank's eyes widened and he pulled out from his wallet, Monk quickly noted pictures of him with another guy…brother? "Here's my number…" the man quickly scribbled down ten numbers on another piece of paper, this time on the back of lawn mowing business card and handed it to Monk, who lightly took it from his fingers. "You know, just in case you ever feel like you need a friend…or something more…" The man blushed, and started rolling his cart away as if his life depended on it.

At the same moment, Natalie appeared with a cart filled with food, and was pleased to find Monk had not caused any trouble and was still where he was supposed to be.

"Hey Mr. Monk, you ok?"

"Natalie!" Monk cried out with relief, and started walking towards her. He held out the card for her to inspect. "A man gave me his number…I think—" Natalie nodded at him for to continue, Monk certainly looked embarrassed, what could have happened?

"I-I think…" Monk whispered, looking a little bit more worried "He might have a _crush_ on me-_me_."

And Natalie laughed loud enough that shoppers turned their heads to wonder, _What's so funny_?

_-o-O-o-_

"Randy, get your butt over here, we've got another homicide."

"Really?" Disher poked his head up from the mounds of paperwork on his desk and shot his boss a confused look. "Who is it?"

"Ah, her name is…" The Captain clicked his tongue as he looked at the paper were he had scratched the name down. "Carrie Richards, Caucasian, single, twenty-eight, female…"

"Hey! She sounds just like Mary Sanders, think it's the same perp?"

"They said she was found strangled, Mary was knifed…how about you call Monk, we'll see what he thinks." Randy nodded and put the phone to his ear, and pressed the speed dial for Monk.

As he was waiting for Monk to pick-up he looked at his boss. "How did the interview with Mary's ex go? What's his name…Bill?"

"Bradley Carr, he's not our guy, about twenty other co-workers saw him on the docks…"

"It could still- oh hey Monk…" Randy started to grin, and curious Stottlemeyer listened into the conversation. "Is that Natalie giggling? What is she saying? You were asked out by a _guy_?" Randy began to laugh, and Stottlemeyer joined in, laughing in disbelief. "Oh you weren't? You just got his number? Well I dunno Monk…don't worry about it, anyway- hey we've got a murder at…" Randy looked to his Captain who dictated the address to him, and Randy briefed it to Monk.

"Yea, ok, see you in twenty minutes lover boy." The Captain could hear exasperated shouts on the other end of the phone as Randy hung up, cutting them off.

"Oh, that reminds me…" The Captain began "You would not believe who I found on my dating site."

"Who? Not Monk?"

"No! No!" Stottlemeyer repeated as if the idea were unimaginable. "Jenny Frost, you know the neighbor of the first victim? Apparently she wasn't to keen with Mr. Danube…" The two males snickered, as Randy arranged the papers.

"Maybe I should ask her out…she was kinda cute." The Captain gave his partner a look, and Disher just smiled mischievously.

"Whatever, you ready?" Randy put on his suit jacket and nodded, his face still wearing a look of amusement.

"Let's go."

_-o-O-o-_

Four solemn faces watched the body being placed in the ambulance, and the Captain placed a hand on Natalie's shoulder, who looked shell-shocked. No matter how many times you saw it…

"You can never get used to it." Randy whispered, his hands in his pockets, already striding back to the house. Monk followed, making sure he didn't step on any of the cracks that the street to the woman's house was riddled with.

"It's the same guy." Monk piped up as he skipped from empty space to empty space.

"Now Monk, how would you know that?" The Captain questioned, watching and just expecting Monk to loose his balance as he hopped.

"Because, she was strangled and her throat wasn't crushed in. It was as if the guy _knew_ just how much pressure to apply without damaging the throat. Very neat."

"But Monk, the last guy sliced the girl to bits…here her body is intact, and like you said he didn't even damage the throat." Monk sighed happily as he finally stepped through the doorway, only to be faced with kitchen tile. He moaned, and continued making sure he didn't step on the lines.

"I just know it's the same guy. The victims are about the same too, right? Two twenty-eight year olds? Females? It's the same guy." Monk looked about the room; everything was in order, except that bookshelf…there, Monk flew to it, alternating between each even numbered tile and found himself faced with cookbooks. He reached and started rearranging them from tallest to shortest. He noted that one of the books was not a cookbook at all, but a high school yearbook from the year 1995…San Juan High School…just a couple of blocks from where they were. He took the yearbook out, finding it out of place and handed it to Disher and waved his finger in the direction of the living room.

Randy looked to the Captain for help, but Stottlemeyer just waved him off to go do what Monk wanted. He was used to it.

"Do we have any suspects?" Monk questioned, placing the last cookbook on the shelf. Then he turned towards a large case that was filled with little drawers and spices, excited Monk dumped out its contents and started rearranging them.

"Just one, Mark Bennett…an ex-boyfriend…"

"Who found the body?"

"He did." Monk raised his eyebrows. The Captain nodded at the look.

"He _claims_ he was just getting some stuff, and nearly tore Randy's head off when he asked where the perp was yesterday."

"Does he have any military experience?"

"Yea, he served in the Navy for five years…"

"He could be the guy." Monk spoke out loud thoughtfully. "But why would he kill Ms. Sanders too?"

"Could there be a connection?"

"Maybe…" Monk's face suddenly broke out into a grin "I solved the case!"

"What?" And then the Captain's excitement died when he saw that Monk had his hand proudly placed over the case he was fooling with earlier, the spices arranged alphabetically, and by color.

"Doesn't it look great?" Monk's smile flickered as he noticed the entire room was glaring at him.

"What?"

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the wait! Lots of work :P Anywhoo, thanks to those who reviewed this ficcy, it really brightens my day when it is otherwise bland and miserable :D And this chapter is long! It was originally going to be split into two chapters, but I figured what the hey? You guys have been patient, hee hee_

**Chapter 3 **

"Mr. Monk I know it's hard but…he needs you…" Monk brought his hand up to his temple, and gazed at Natalie, disbelief in his eyes.

"No- I just saw him yesterday…" Monk chuckled nervously "He was one of the few people who was ni-nice to me." Monk lowered his hand and turned his head towards the house that was covered with _Crime Scene_ tape.

"And-and he was _tortured_?" Natalie gave her boss a slow nod.

Frank Reed, the man from the grocery store, the man that Monk never really thought he would see again, was found dead, tied to a chair, fingers and arms broken, ankles…Natalie shuddered at the mental image, she had seen the body. The man's eyes were closed, and his head was lolling against his chest. The whole figure looked defeated. As if he fought against the devil, and lost.

"The Captain suspects his murder was a hate crime, you know cause of his sexual orientation."

"Natalie…I don't know if I can look at him…"

"Well how about Mr. Monk, you go in there, and I stand in front of where his body is, huh? The Captain wants to make sure it's a hate crime…"

Monk tilted his head at this, and finally relented, nodding.

He went in the house, glancing around at the different art upon the walls, the car magazines, the greenery, and Monk nearly had a heart attack when a small dog came up sniffing his pant leg.

"Natalie! Natalie!" Monk cried out, he tried to frighten the dog by moving his leg rapidly, but the dog merely stepped back wagged his tail, and started to try to attack the leg in play. The little Jack Russell then launched himself at Monk's pants and closed his teeth upon them, and began shaking his head growling.

"Natalie!" Monk wailed, on the verge of tears "He's on me!" Monk had now completely stopped shaking his leg, and held it out, his face contorted as if he were in extreme pain. The dog continued growling and shaking his head, wagging his tail, Natalie quickly came to the rescue by scratching the dog's belly. The dog finding a new source of fun and pleasure let go of the pant legs and started licking Natalie's palm.

"Hey!" Randy suddenly came into the room, breathless "Oh good, you caught the little guy. We found him in the other room locked in the closet."

"Oh God." Monk moaned as he saw the creases and small dog salvia imprinted on them. "Put him back in there."

"Mr. Monk!" Natalie exclaimed, clutching the wriggling puppy against her chest, "Who knows how long this cute puppy-wuppy was locked in there! I'm not putting him back in there!"

"Puppy-wuppy?" Monk questioned with disgust "That is no puppy-wuppy…that is a demon sent from hell…here to-"

"Monk!" Monk flinched at the interruption of his tirade by the angry growl of Captain Stottlemeyer. "Are you coming or what?"

"Yes! In a minute…" He called out, aside to Natalie he began "Put that…" Monk pointed at the dog's face with his index finger, which the dog quickly licked, and Monk drew his finger back in alarm. "Wipe!" Balancing the puppy in one arm, Natalie opened up her purse with one hand and quickly drew out a wipe, and handed it to her boss.

He took it and walked into the room, forgetting what awaited him, and he came face to face with the man he had met yesterday. Tied to a chair…and horribly…Monk looked away quickly scanning the room.

"It wasn't a hate crime." He whispered.

"What do you mean? Didn't you read what's spray painted on the wall?" Monk did and found a crude scribble of harsh language.

"Yes, and look how neatly it was done…no drips…words evenly spaced out. The killer wanted us to be able to read this…clearly. The words don't run together…it was as if he wasn't in a hurry all…"

"Well maybe he was cocky…or maybe he knew how to handle a spray can…"

"Maybe." Monk consented, in the way that he knew he was right, "But look at the way he was tortured…"

"What about it?" The Captain questioned, slightly upset that his ideas got snubbed.

"Blood…he was cut, not beaten…" Monk turned to the crime scene again, and it suddenly clicked… "It's the same guy"…Monk whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"The killing, it's neat, professional looking, it looks like he was tortured, but he was killed instantly…" Monk motioned to the scene "The flesh looks torn into, there is no real blood flow…" Monk shrugged "You can ask a coroner to verify." Monk's eyes caught something and while the Captain shout out orders to his men; Monk grabbed the book on the shelf with his wipe, and opened it up slowly.

"Ok, well what do the victims have in common? Answer me that Monk!" And Monk did, by holding up the book, and showing the Captain the last page.

_Hey Frankie! You were a great help in English Lit! Oh wow, can you believe we're graduating? I'll bet we'll still see each other. You better keep in touch! Go class of '95!  
Love and Kisses, Mary Sanders. _

_Frank,  
It was so cool meeting you! I know I'll miss you, we'll write ok? We gotta keep our cause going! PS You're the only person I know who drinks apple juice with his Oreos, weirdo. _

_See you soon, Carrie Richards. _

Captain read the signatures, mouth open…and Monk smugly closed the book, showing the cover, San Juan High School – 1995.

"It's the same guy."

-o-O-o-

"I didn't kill her!" Mark Bennett cried out as he was led into the room.

"Mr. Bennett do you remember a Frank Reed?"

"Frank Reed?" The man sputtered with confusion, and then nodded slowly "Yea…I went to high school with him, so did Carrie-Look what does this have to do with anything?"

"He was found dead this morning."

"And you think I did it?"

"Yup, now why would you kill Frank? Heat got to ya?"

"Look, I barely knew the guy! You're right, why would I kill him?"

"Where were you last night around twelve p.m.?"

"I was at home, sleeping! Look, I know I can't prove that, but I was! Honest to-" Mark's shouts continued, and two figures could be seen on the other side of the mirror.

"So Mr. Monk, is he the guy?"

"I don't know, he looks like he's telling the truth…then again he has no alibi, but there's something…wrong." Monk frowned and shook his head, sniffed the air and drew back from Natalie.

"You still have the dog. You know, he cost me a pair of pants…"

"Yes, Mr. Monk… Julie wanted to take care of it until we found a home for the little guy, and you could've just gotten your pants cleaned…you didn't have to throw them away. You're going to have to live with the smell; we're keeping him for awhile."

"Just don't call him Adrian." Monk muttered. Natalie was about to question his statement when Monk suddenly turned. "I think we should look at Mary's yearbook, see if there are anymore signatures, or people we can connect them to."

"All right" Natalie gave one last look at the questioning room and turned to ask her boss a question "How long do you think he's going to stay in there?" Monk looked through the glass and found cold eyes staring through the plane as if Mark Bennett knew exactly where Monk was.

"Not that long, we don't have any evidence." Monk shivered and looked away from the stare. There was something in his eyes…a darkness…Monk touched the small lamp upon the cabinets as they were leaving, and forgot all about the man's eyes as Natalie lightly swatted his hand away.

-o-O-o-

Monk had Natalie knock on the door. Why? Well for one the paint was peeling off, another…were those termite holes? And is that a caterpillar?

"Harder, she won't be able to hear that." Natalie shot him a death glare, and Monk put his hands out in defense "What? She won't."

"Ms. Frost?" Natalie called out "Are you home?"

A muffled voice came from the other side of the door along with barks, and Monk found himself behind Natalie, lightly pushing her forward.

"You're the dog lover, just don't let them get me." Natalie rolled her eyes, and put a bright smile on her face as the familiar blue eyes and red hair popped through the doorway.

"Oh! Hello, Mr. Monk, and Natalie, right?" Jenny closed the door behind her, pushing her dogs back with her foot.

"Hi, and right, glad you remember us! My boss just wanted to know if we could borrow your spare keys to Mary's house?"

"Hello" Monk greeted finally coming out from behind Natalie. Jenny looked back and forth between them, and finally answered.

"What about the police?"

"Ah, well they think they already have their guy…"Natalie whispered "But Mr. Monk isn't completely satisfied it is him, and so we just wanted to look around Mary's house again."

"Oh sure, I was just headed there myself…" Monk looked at her with surprise and Jenny blushed.

"She was a great friend, I want to keep the plants alive as long as I can…I've already moved two over to my house…I'm getting a couple more."

"Oh that's so sweet of you." Again Jenny gave a soft smile, and stepped in front of the duo "I already have the keys, you coming?" Natalie followed her cheerfully, chatting her up, and Monk followed a little more slowly feeling sure a caterpillar had fallen on him.

-o-O-o-

"No, no…Natalie write these names down…you ready?"

"Yes Mr. Monk, just give me the names."

"Now are you sure? This is important…"

"I'm ready Mr. Monk! Just give me the names."

"Ok, ok, calm down…here we go…Jerry Getty, that's G-E-T-T-Y. Got that?"

"Yea, next one…"

"Ok, Sarah Owens, that's O-W-E-N-S. Got that?"

"Yes, Mr. Monk. Next one."

"Ok, Francis Peaches, that's P-E-A-C-H-"

"What? Francis Peaches?"

"Yes. Listen Natalie P-E-A…."

"I know how to spell peaches Mr. Monk, next one."

"Ok, Josh Frankiss, that's F-R-A-N-K-I-S-S Got that? You're sure you know how to spell peaches, here let me look…"

"Mr. Monk, I've got it. Just give me the next one."

"That's all."

"That's all? But Mr. Monk! The book is covered with signatures! Are you sure?"

"Yes, these are the only names in common with Frank Reed. But Natalie, I don't think-"

"Hey! You guys find what you were looking for?" Jenny walked in the room, holding various pots of ferns, flowers, and gardening books.

"Maybe, Natalie…I'm having second thoughts…"

"You Mr. Monk? What's wrong?"

"Look, I don't think it has anything to do with the high school, it has something to do with what they believed in, there's something….else…" Monk broke off, wondering just what it could be.

"Look, can't it be both someone from their high school and what they believed in?"

"Maybe." Monk replied, his head spinning with facts "I think we need to go question those people on the list. Then I know for sure, I'll be sure."

"You sure?" Natalie teased, and Monk looked at her deadpanned.

"I'm sure."

-o-O-o-

They managed to question both Jerry Getty and Francis Peaches, they asked around for both Sarah Owens and Josh Frankiss, but they were each busy or off running errands. Natalie suggested trying back tomorrow.

They didn't get much from Jerry, except he had a quick temper and nearly severed Monk's head when Monk began moving everything in his store, categorizing them by size and shape, and plucking off labels that weren't completely straight or firm.

Then again, if Natalie owned a store and she knew how much trouble just putting those labels on those items took…she probably would have cut Monk's head off as well.

Jerry mentioned that he did know Frankie and Mary were really good friends, he saw them in the hallways together all the time, and used to think they were dating before he found out Frankie didn't play for their team. Jerry also said he didn't know anything else about them, and that if they could please leave his store before he called the cops. So they left, Monk pealing of the label to the door chimes as it signaled their exit.

Francis Peaches was just like her name sounded. Eccentric. Her apartment was filled with color and paintings, and didn't complain at all when Monk touched them or rearranged them. She was in awe at his presence and his genius.

She mentioned she didn't know Mary very well, but she did know Frankie, they were in theatre together. Frankie had passion, she commented, she didn't recall anything else…except there was a small feud between Frankie and Josh Frankiss, very small, they were friends by the end of senior year.

There was nothing worth killing for in the feud, of that Ms. Peaches was sure.

"At least we know a little more about the victims, that always helps, right Mr. Monk?"

"Yes…" Monk's head spun as he knew whoever killed the three happy-go-lucky people was right in front of him…he just needed a little more facts, and a little more time… Natalie's cell phone began to ring, and Monk's thoughts were cut in short, he watched Natalie answer the phone. While Natalie spoke on the phone, Monk made sure both his and her seatbelts were on tight, before they started the car.

"Ok thanks Captain, yea…Monk will call you later once he gets home, he's a little antsy right now…yea, I have to go pick up Julie, and Monk won't let me drive while talking on my cell. Ok, bye Captain." She hung up the phone and put in her purse and started the car.

"That was the Captain, he says they had to let Mark Bennett go, he then started venting, cursing calling him names…"

"Good old Captain" Monk grinned, and shifted his gaze to the road "Turn here, here, careful! Careful!" Monk closed his eyes in fear, and Natalie sighed. Car rides with Mr. Monk were always fun…

-o-O-o-

"Mr. Monk, don't forget to call the Captain!" Monk waved his hand up in the air.

"I won't."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, bye Mr. Monk! Good night and have sweet dreams!"

Monk smiled and waved her off, he unlocked the door to his home, and entered, relieved at the safety within its walls. Here life was perfection, he gave his daily smile to his beloved and went to the phone to call the Captain. He dialed the number and waited for Stottlemeyer to pick up. As he waited, he picked off a tag that seemed to have to catch on him from Jerry's store.

"Yea?" Was the greeting on the line, and Monk had to grin.

"Cap'n , Natalie said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yea, listen I wanted to see how things went on your end, got anything new?"

"Nothing, but Cap, I think we're looking at this case all wrong…the victims are connected but there's something…else…"

"Monk, I really don't care how they're connected, I just want to catch the no good bastard who killed them."

"Me too." Monk whispered, and the Captain began talking about his thoughts on the case, and Monk was listening, really, when the doorbell rang. "Who's that?" The Captain questioned.

"Probably Natalie, making sure I called you." Monk smiled as he got up from the spot on his couch "Yes Natalie, I called him, I'm talking to him right now."

On the other end of the line, the Captain was grinning at how chipper Monk always seemed to be in his house. He heard the sound of the door opening, and a quiet "What?"

"Monk? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I mean no one's at the door…Natalie?" At that moment, as a reflex the Captain pulled the phone away from his ear as a loud noise rang from the other end. It took a second for the Captain to recognize the sound, and when he did the Captain felt his heart leap to his throat.

"MONK!" He cried out in worry, "Monk! Answer me damn it!"

"Cap'n?" Stottlemeyer sighed in relief at the familiar voice, and then anger once again rose and he yelled "What the hell was that?"

"Cap'n?" Monk repeated, and Stottlemeyer felt the worry creep up on him again.

"Monk? Are you all right? Monk?"

"I think…I think I need a wipe…" Anger rose once more for the Captain.

"The hell? I was worried to death, and you're telling me you need a wipe?"

"Cap'n." Monk whispered, his words breaking as if he were struggling with the words "I'm getting a stain…blood…Cap'n…"

No, no, please don't say it, don't say it…

"I've been shot Cap'n…shot…my home…hurts…'s cold…my home, Leland…hurts…"

Oh God no, no…

The Captain let the phone fall and it was just as well, his worry would only rise if he heard Monk's next words.

"'s cold…Trudy? You're here…I-I've missed you…so warm…Trudy…missed…you…"

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 4

_Aa! I live! See I haven't forgotten this ficcy, sorry for the long wait, I had a busy work week, and this past weekend I went to Mexico City, but here is the next installement, which was tricky to write, it's kinda an aftermath chapter, the mystery will continue next chappy. I wanted to have it done before I left, but I was in an angry mood, and didn't want to do something silly like kill Monk off. That would be bad, nein? _

_And gosh, I just really love these characters, they're so fun to write, but I don't own them, and never will. Unless I become rich. But that's a big maybe._

**Chapter 4**

_Was he dead?_

_If he was, then where was…?_

"Trudy." He gasped out, shivering as he raised his hand to touch her face. "Oh Trudy…You're here…" He smiled as he felt her touch returned, it was as if she had never left him. He could feel the joy sweeping inside his heart and soul, he finally felt…happy. "I've missed you."

"Adrian." She whispered, not smiling, but crying. "You're hurt."

"No, I'm not, I'm not…with you, how can I be hurt?"

"Adrian, Adrian." Trudy bit her lip and drew her lover into a fierce hug. "I'm always with you. Always." Monk shook his head and let the hug consume him, he felt tears come to his eyes as he knew this was real. This was real. He finally had Trudy in his arms again.

"You have to go back Adrian. Please, you have to go back…" It was here that Monk finally noticed that his body was on the floor near the entrance of his home, a blood stain rapidly increasing from his stomach.

"I can't. Trudy…I can't…"

"Please, Adrian, I love you, but I want to see you living…not…" She stood quiet as she watched her husband bleed to death. She had to help him, she just wished she knew how. They both looked up from their embrace to watch as Monk's old friends came up to his body.

"Damn it…" they heard the Captain hiss, and at the sound Monk put his hand to his side in pain.

"You're waking up…" Trudy whispered. "Go to him…he's so worried…"

"Damn it! Randy! Anything?"

"Nothing sir, the place it clean. The neighbor isn't home…"

"Where are those damn paramedics? Monk, Monk, can you hear me? Monk? You better not die. You better not die you son of a bitch. You're making a mess. Come on. Wake up."

"Go to them."

"I can't." Monk shook his head. "I can't leave you again."

They both watched as the Randy hung back from the scene, talking and shouting orders at everyone, the hospital, the police, everyone, while Stottlemeyer just kneeled next to Monk, trying to stop the bleeding, trying all he could, whispering, touching his fallen friend on the shoulder, the face, anything in hopes that he would wake up.

"Monk. Monk. Wake up, San Francisco still needs you."

"He's right Adrian, go to them. They still need you."

"But _I_ need you."

"Adrian-no. No Adrian…please…" Trudy's tears continued to fall, and Monk swept her up in a kiss, a passionate kiss, which was as real as anything could be.

"Oh God no, No….Monk!"

"Captain?" Randy whispered.

"Damn it, damn it, he's got no pulse, he's not breathing…" At this moment two men in white rushed to the fallen man, and the police captain began cussing them out for taking their sweet time. That the man was de- was hurt, and- The paramedics told him, very kindly, to shut up because they had to save this man's life.

Trudy broke off the kiss, watching these people surrounding her husband, wanting so desperately for him to live, and as much as she wanted Adrian to be finally with her. She wanted him to live more.

"Adrian. You have to go back." At this Monk chuckled.

"I'm not going back." Monk leaned in for another kiss, and for the first time since he'd known Trudy, she pulled back.

"No. You are. I don't want you here."

"W-What?"

"Adrian, I love you. I want you to live your life. You still have to solve my murder, right? You still have to get reinstated. The man I know and love, would never leave anything unfinished."

"Trudy…"

Meanwhile the paramedics had begun trying to get Monk's heart started up again, Stottlemeyer watched silently, wondering if he had spoken to the great Adrian Monk for the last time.

"Trudy…"

"I'll always be here waiting for you Adrian, I'm not going anywhere."

"Trudy…"

"Adrian?"

"I love you so much." And Adrian fell into the only woman he ever loved, and ever will love. And Trudy knew, she knew, that Adrian would listen to her, because he loved her that much.

"I love you too. I'm still here. Now don't come back until I let you, ok?" Monk smiled into her shoulder.

"O..k…" Monk turned his head to face the scene in front of him.

"We've got a pulse!" The paramedics shouted, and began lifting him up into the ambulance preparing him for the hospital.

"Thank God." Stottlemeyer whispered. "He's still fighting."

"Trudy…if I'm going back now, can you tell me who shot me? Trudy?" But as he turned around, Trudy wasn't there anymore. Instead he was looking up into stranger's faces, and he began to panic, and then he felt the pain, and he felt his mind shutting down, not being able to handle the onset of these new disturbances.

"Monk! Calm down! Calm down." Monk calmed when he saw the two familiar faces, and yet he still felt himself falling, falling back as he did when he was shot. Falling.

"W-who sh-shot me?" He whispered, and passed out before the Captain had a chance to respond.

-o-O-o-

He recognized where he was right away. He was at the botanical gardens, and there…

"Trudy! I went back I did…I tried."

"Don't worry love, you're still close to death, but at least now you have the will to live."

"What are you saying? That, I can still die?"

"It was a horrible wound" At this Trudy touched her husband's cheek, and Monk smiled gratefully, as if the words calmed his soul rather than alarm him. "I'll be right here with you through the worst. You'll live. I'll make sure of that."

Another kiss.

And there was peace.

-o-O-o-

"What do you mean I can't go in? I'm his partner!" The nurse tilted her head in question, and the red-faced man angrily showed her his badge.

"Partner! I'm a cop!"

"I'm sorry, sir…but he's under intensive care…you just can't go in."

The Captain knew the rules, he knew them with Karen, but he was hoping they would somehow magically forget them. Crazy, he knew, but seeing a good friend lying there, and, he remembered, for a moment Monk was dead.

His heart wasn't beating, he wasn't breathing…he was dead. He had never stopped to think about Monk's mortality, he often feared for his friend's life, but they always managed to rescue him in the nick of time. And Adrian was a cop, he still knew how to handle a dangerous situation if his life depended on it.

So what had caused him to open the door? Monk, was Monk. Overly cautious, always checking to see who was at the door…

_He was distracted_.

The little voice piped up in his head. It was true. The Captain had been talking to him, about the case, and whenever Monk's mind is on the case, his head is somewhere else.

But no, Monk still never forgot his compulsions. It was part of him. The idiot, what caused him to open that damn door? Didn't he know…

Of course he didn't.

He thought it was Natalie. He got over-confident, and it may have cost him his life.

_Who shot me?_

Could very well be Monk's last words to him. A painful ending question, for it meant Monk didn't see the perp. It meant that it was up to him, Captain Leland Stottlemeyer to solve the case.

And as he glanced around, seeing nothing but nurses, or other families holding tightly to one another, wishing they could save their father, their mother, their sister, their brother, but the act being completely out of their hands.

But Stottlemeyer knew he could do something to help Monk.

He was going to find the son of a bitch that shot him, maybe even killed him.

And he was going to return the favor.

-o-O-o-

"Julie, clean up that mess, it's time for you to go to bed."

"Aw but Moo-omm, if I stop now, I won't be able to ever finish this picture."

"If you want to finish it you will, now clean up, you have school tomorrow."

Julie was about to say something when the phone rang, and Julie grinned as she thought, assumed, it would be Mr. Monk calling about a spider or such, and Mom always took a long time trying to call him down. So she stuck out her tongue at her mother and sat down to continue coloring, and her mom shook her head and gave her a small glare.

The phone continued to ring, and as Natalie listened the phone seemed to give off a sense of urgency with the continued ringing, her sixth sense came into play, and she knew something was wrong. The same sense of feeling she had when they had called her to tell her Mitch was…

"Hello?"

"Natalie?" It was Randy. Randy was calling her, Randy never called her…she shouldn't have picked up the phone, she knew…

"Randy? What's wrong? Is everything all right?"

"It's Monk…" No, no, no please tell her he had fallen off his step ladder, from vacuuming the ceiling and had a minor bump. Tell her something small, please just don't say…

"He was shot about a couple of hours ago."

No. No. No.

"But, he's ok right?"

"Well, he's not dead…the Captain just showed up a couple of minutes ago, and he said Monk is still under intensive care…" There was a long pause of silence as thoughts raced past Natalie. She loved Monk. Loved in the purest sense of the word, she loved him more than a brother, like a son, it was a love that had nothing to do with lust or attraction.

For him to die. For him to die, would destroy her. She had gotten through Mitch's death, something she never thought possible, but to lose another man that she so loved…

"Natalie? Listen, I know you have to take care of Julie, so I'll call if I hear anything new."

"No, I'm going to the hospital. When…" no ifs "When he wakes up, he's going to be a little panicky, I'll be there." A pause. "Do you know who shot him Randy?"

"No." and Natalie could hear the love in Randy's voice with that small word. It was bitter, it was pained, it was as if that simple word being said killed a part of the lieutenant. "But we'll find him. We'll find that bastard. I promise."

"I know you will." They had to, for what if he tried again?

What if he tried to kill Monk again?

And succeeded?

What if he already had?

-o-O-o-

Her hands were shaking, she calmed herself and looked to Julie, who was asleep on her shoulder. When Julie first heard the news, she was shocked into silence, but later insisted that she had to be here, that Monk needed all the family he could get.

"Mrs. Teeger?"

"Miss, yes, that's me…"

"Friend of an Adrian Monk?"

"Yes, yes, is he all right?"

"He made it through surgery, there was a point when we were sure he wasn't going to make it. The bullet was a hard find, didn't cause as much damage as we feared, but it caused enough. These next forty-eight hours is critical, I don't want your hopes to go up just yet."

"Yes, yes, but he's ok?"

"For the moment, yes."

"Oh thank God!" Natalie didn't even feel the tears of relief as they fell down her cheeks, but Julie did. She woke up, and looked at the smile on her mom's face, and sat up.

"Mr. Monk's ok?"

"Can we see him doctor? Please?"

The doctor looked at his watch, and nodded.

"For a couple of minutes, he's still unconscious, we're hoping he wakes up soon, we don't want him to slip into a coma."

It was enough, they had already stood up when he had said "For a couple" and were already at the door when he had said "still unconscious"

Natalie's hand flew to her mouth as she saw her boss lying across the bed. If he could only see, he would be horrified. It was then that it really hit her, her boss was hurt. Really hurt, to see the blankets under him so skewed, to see his pale face, to see his hair plastered against him with sweat, to see just how out of place he was in his hospital gown…it was truth.

The truth was that Mr. Monk was still in danger. So focused was she on Monk, that she didn't notice the other person in the room until he was by her side.

"It's hard isn't it?" Natalie gasped at the scare, and swung out her arm in reflex and the man next to her merely dodged it with a sound of surprise of his own.

"Whoa! Relax, let me introduce myself." Natalie managed to breathe, finally, when she noticed his police uniform, and she blushed at her mistake. "Joe Christie, Adrian's former partner, I volunteered to protect him until the killer is found."

"Oh, pleased to meet you, I'm sorry about the…"

"Don't worry about it, happens more than you know."

"You said you were Mr. Monk's former partner?"

"Yea, great guy…helped me get reinstated…I can't believe it. I can't believe he finally got shot…"

"Finally?"

"It was a running joke between us, we would get pelted with bullets, and Adrian would get nothing, not even a scratch, I would be the one with the graze or the wounded shoulder, Adrian, each time, would bring me chicken soup that Trudy made. It was so delicious, I sometimes let myself get hit just so I could have some of that soup."

Natalie smiled, and for a minute they forgot just exactly where they were, until the monitors began beeping, and nurses rushed in with a doctor, messing with the machines, and one picked up Monk's arm and inserted a needle into him, and Natalie flinched.

If Monk were awake…

But he wasn't.

The doctor was frowning, that wasn't a good sign, the doctor was frowning, he mouthed something to the nurses, and they nodded, and Natalie could only watch, clenching Julie's hand, wondering what the hell is going on.

"You're going to have to leave." The doctor said softly, staring at Julie as he said those words.

"Why? What happened?" Natalie exchanged glances with Joe, who looked just as worried.

"He has an infection, we're going to have to treat it. Infections can be pretty serious, I would suggest calling any family he might have…"

"Ambrose." Julie whispered and she looked up to her mom in fear.

"I'll go to Mr. Monk's house to get his number, Julie, come on." Natalie looked one last time to the uniformed figure, and he gave a small pained smile.

"Don't worry, I've got his back. He's not going to die with me around."

"He better not" Was all she said as she left the room.

-o-O-o-

"Is that me?" Monk looked away as a needle was inserted into him.

"Yes Adrian, that's you…"

"I look terrible, no wonder Natalie looks so scared." Adrian had his head on Trudy's shoulder as they sat and watched the scene before them.

"What did they say? I have an infection? Me?"

"Yes."

"Oh God, it's the blanket, I know it is." Monk lifted his head and stood next to the doctor, and looked at the skewed blanket underneath him. "Yes, it's the blanket. You see, people have to be afraid of blankets, they can kill."

"Honey, it's not the blanket…"

"I think it is."

"You ok love?"

"Fine. Look there's Joe! I didn't see him…"

"He wants to take care of you, you see Adrian? I'm not the only one who loves you."

"I think I know that, I just forget sometimes, like when Sharona left…she said it was to get back with her ex, and she just left…leaving me a letter. Her ex was a horrible person Trudy, why would she get back together with him? I think it was just an excuse, so she could leave me…"

"No, no honey, she cares for you. She always has."

"Then why did she leave me? Why doesn't she ever call?"

"Sometimes, when you love someone so much, it hurts to see them suffer. She doesn't want you to suffer." Monk went silent, as if he wasn't convinced and shifted his gaze elsewhere.

"Natalie looks scared." Monk stood up and looked at himself on the hospital bed below, and tried to straighten the blanket, but failed to do anything. He saw tears running down his assistant's face as she walked through the door, and he snuggled into his wife.

"Trudy, am I going to die?"

"No honey." And there was peck on his forehead. Monk smiled, and felt himself relax, and allowed the doctors to do whatever they wanted with him. Right now, he was in Trudy's arms, and she would take care of him.

He could worry about blankets later.

-o-O-o-

Natalie could hardly stop from crying as she nervously entered Monk's house which was surrounded by police, and they had yet to clean up the blood, it was by the front door. She still wasn't sure exactly what happened, but for Monk to be shot in his own home, was terrifying.

"Natalie!" The Captain rushed to her, and seeing the tears feared the worst, his stomach started doing flip-flops and reached out to grasp her shoulders. "Monk is he-?"

"The doctor said he has an infection, that I should-I should…"

"Yea?"

"Contact his family…I came here to-to…get his address book…" And to see. She heard herself say in her head. To see what was going on.

"Any leads?"

"We think it may be Mark Bennett, we're just waiting on an approval for an arrest."

"You really think it's him?"

"I don't know, but it's something." The Captain rubbed his forehead in pain. "It's something." Natalie looked, and she saw the love in his stance. She always knew that the Captain was always overly overprotective over Monk, it was as if they were brothers. The Captain probably saw Monk as an annoying little brother. Natalie had to give a small smile at that.

"How's Julie?"

"A bit scared, she stayed at home, she's still going to school tomorrow, I hope it just distracts her a little bit…" The Captain nodded in understanding, and he was called away, before he left he gave one big sweeping motion with his arm, allowing Natalie to get the address book.

It was small, and black. Natalie remembered teasing Monk over having a little black book, and Monk just smiled along, not really getting the joke, but amused by Natalie's own amusement.

She sat down and flipped through the pages, she felt as if she were violating a part of him. Monk was always a private man, and to see the names written down, she was left to wonder…

Why did he bother?

Mr. Monk never used it, he had an amazing memory, and could remember any number, any name, why would he write it down?

There was one name that was circled and marked out several times. With a bunch of "Do not calls" written all over it. She recognized the name, Monk had mentioned it briefly, he had visited this woman's home three times, each time thinking it was the first and a new lead on Trudy's murder.

That's why he wrote them down. To know who to call, he was still afraid he may completely lose his mind. Mr. Monk always had to have back-ups, this was his back-up…in case his mind should stop working.

Natalie shivered at having such an insight made, and she proceeded to dial the numbers on the pages below.

They were all neat and curved, Monk print, except for one name, which seemed to have a little tremble with the last "g"

Sharona Fleming.

She hesitated, wondering if to call…

And eventually she did.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 5

_Sorry again for the long wait, but work is killing me, plus I'm starting school soon. So I'm gunna be busy, but I shall still be working on this story on my free time. Please review and let me know if it's worthwhile, anyone who shows interest in this story really helps, and I want to thank Sabaku no Amura you didn't_ _leave an email, so I shall have to thank you here. Your words really brightened up my day. This chapter was hard, and it may come through. Next chapter will be better though...Thanks again!_

**Chapter 5 **

"What are you saying, that our number one suspect…has skipped town?"

"Ah…yes…sir…"

"That the guy, the guy that is probably the one who killed three people, and damn nearly killed Monk, has skipped town?"

"Yes sir…"

"Damn it Randy! I thought I told you to put a tail on him!"

"I did sir, but he was in the Navy, he made us, and he managed to lose us…"

"Get pictures of him circulated, I need an APB, and some…" The Captain's voice faded as Randy's mind whirled with thoughts and musings, and he looked to a sheet of paper that was left on his desk. It was the list of names that Monk had given him just hours earlier. Randy's heart spun in tight circles. Just hours, or had it already been a day?

…earlier. Monk had helped him so many times, had helped _them_ it was his turn.

"Captain, Monk…he had another list of suspects."

"Wha?" Randy showed him the paper, and his eye grew large as he studied his idol's face. He seemed…surprised? Hurt? Angry, was the final answer Randy received as the paper was thrust back to him.

"Monk saw them yesterday, he was with Natalie…he got nothing from them."

It had already been a day.

"Waitaminute…" The Captain snatched the paper from Randy's hand once more. "These two, here, he didn't see them…"

"So? They couldn't have shot Monk, they didn't even know he was looking for them."

"Yea…hold on. Natalie mentioned having left their number…to their business partners…" The Captain's eyebrows rose. "The whole city is looking for Bennett; we can finish what Monk started…"

"And solve the case…without him?"

Stottlemeyer involuntarily flinched at the words.

Without him sounded too final…it was as if he were already dead….

"Not without him Randy, he helped us with our suspects, and he'll help us still." How the police captain did not know, but he was sure, his gut told him that Monk had yet to give up on the case. After all, Monk's words to him were _Who shot me?_ Not _I need a wipe_.

"Of course sir."

-o-O-o-

"You can do it Ambrose, come on." Natalie tugged at the older brother, who was standing firmly, grasping the door handle, not budging.

"Maybe I should call Dad…he would come for Adrian, I know he would…"

"Wait…you have his number?"

"No, but he would come." Ambrose held onto the door, and laid his head against the door frame, and shut his eyes tightly. "They say, he has an infection?"

"That's what they're saying…now come on Ambrose, let's go visit him…"

"But you said he had a minor gunshot wound. That's what you said Natalie, but with minor gunshot wounds…infections are rare, because you know…they are easily treated. You said he just needed companionship." Natalie looked into Ambrose accusing glare, and she turned her head sharply, raising her fingers to her mouth.

"Ambrose…Mr. Monk, your brother, he's hurt…real bad…the doctors, they wanted…me to contact any family in case…in case…"

"He dies." Natalie looked up when she heard gentle footsteps behind her; she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and blinked rapidly as she turned. Ambrose was outside the house and his face was contorted in pain.

"Adrian, he braved his fears for me Natalie. He taught me, that family…is more important than fears."

Natalie bit her lip and pulled the courageous brother into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a while, before Natalie finally pulled away, and Ambrose twitched slightly as he looked around him.

"For Adrian, I guess I can brave the outside…."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it Ambrose, when he wakes up." Ambrose smiled at that.

"Yes, _when_ he wakes up."

-o-O-o-

"Trudy! Trudy! Is that…Ambrose?" The heavenly figure gave her loving husband a small smile.

"Of course Adrian, you know he loves you…"

"Of course I know, but…he left the house! For _me_." Adrian smiled at his wife, and then frowned at how sad those he cared about looked. He never really thought about how much his friends cared for him, all he ever really thought about was either his phobias, or the person next to him.

Now that she was here, and he was there…lying in the cot with the distorted blankets…He could see, that he wasn't alone…that his friends were always beside him. His brother.

"Ambrose." He whispered to himself, and looked to Trudy who nodded slowly. Adrian smiled and closed his eyes in one world and opened them up in another. Not really thinking of what dangers awaited him, just knowing that his friends-his family were waiting for him.

-o-O-o-

"They've given him some antibiotics to combat the infection." Natalie commented "They've taken care of most of it. They say he's not in the danger zone anymore."

"Adrian will get better, he's always been the strong one." Natalie chewed over that small statement, and finally opened her mouth to speak.

"You're strong too Ambrose, after all you're out of the house." Ambrose turned to Natalie and smiled at her sweetly. They stared at each other for a while, but stopped when they heard a slight rustle behind them.

"Mr. Monk!"

"Adrian!"

Monk was moving his hand, carefully fixing the blanket under him, his eyes still closed, but hearing his name being called his eyes began to flutter. Open, too bright, he closed them again, but he couldn't see, open, too bright, and so on.

His eyes caught Ambrose's and Adrian held his gaze, Ambrose had tears coming down his face and he leaned in forward to lay his head upon his brother's chest.

"You woke up. You came back."

Adrian lifted his hand to place atop his brother's head, and this is when he noticed the IV line sticking through his arm. A needle. In him. Natalie saw the panic in his eyes and she saw how he began to twitch and move his other arm from under Ambrose in an attempt to pull it out.

Natalie managed to grab a hold of his arm and stop him, but that didn't stop the squall of alarms and beeps as Monk's heart rate when through the roof, his breath came in tight short gasps, and he continued to struggle, and luckily as Natalie felt her hold breaking, doctors and nurses rushed in, trailing after came Joe Christie.

Each wore a look of urgency as they crowded around Adrian and Ambrose. Ambrose was still holding on grasping Adrian's hand and ignoring the nurses who tried shoving him away.

"Ambrose, you have to let go!"

"No! Adrian needs me! Adrian…" Joe Christie sent an apologetic look towards Natalie, and she held up her hand, and moved towards Ambrose. Adrian's heart rate was still flying, and nurses couldn't quiet calm him down to place another needle in him to get him to go back under.

"Adrian, Adrian, you came back. I knew you would." Ambrose was muttering, sobbing, and clutching at his brother's chest, and Adrian's heart rate began to drop slowly, as his panic subsided, as if someone else was guiding him, Natalie mused in shock. There was a different light in his eyes, and he gave his arm, willingly to the nurse in waiting, turning away and looking defeated.

"Am-m-bbrose…" he croaked, and gave a small twitch of the mouth that slightly resembled a smile, and he closed his eyes as the drug took effect.

"'drian. 'm not leaving you. Not leaving you." Ambrose whispered as he felt his brother's hand go lax, and he continued to nuzzle into his brother, and the two were left alone.

Natalie made sure of that.

-o-O-o-

"Adrian, are you all right?"

"I-I don't know, Trudy, I was fine, and then I saw the needle, and then…"

"Hush now, I understand dear, you just weren't ready yet. I'm so proud of you for trying."

"I can't believe I broke down like that in front of Ambrose, he's still crying, I want to wake up, so I can…"

"Don't worry Adrian, he'll be fine, you're getting there…"

"I suppose I am, at least I managed to fix the blanket." He murmured as he laid his head on Trudy's lap.

"That you did." She ran her hand through his soft curls "That you did, Love."

-o-O-o-

"Listen up, and listen real good. A friend of mine is hurt, and so I am not going to be soft with you, I need some answers, and I need them now. I don't give a damn about your business meeting." The Captain laid his hand down on the man's shoulder and he spun him around on the chair, so the man could face him.

"What, look I'm sorry, ok, ok…" The man pressed his intercom and spoke slowly into it.

"Charise, tell the board members I have to deal with official police business…I won't be able to make it"

"Yes, sir."

The man let go of the button and sighed and motioned for his visitors to take a seat.

"Now what do you need?"

"Mr. Frankiss did you know a Mary Sanders?"

"Yea…I knew her in high school…"

"Carrie Richards?"

"I knew her then too, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Were you aware they were both murdered this past week?"

"No-no…"

"How about Adrian Monk?"

"The famous police detective? He was killed?"

"Shot." _No he wasn't dead… yet. Shut up Leland._

"I didn't even realize…so many killings…"

"I find that hard to believe, it's been all over the news."

"Look I work from dawn until dusk, I don't have time to turn on the TV, I am constantly on the phone, and I only ever look at the paper to see any articles about my company."

"Did you know Frank Reed?"

"Yea-yea, what does he have to do with anything?"

"He was murdered too." Randy piped up as he looked up from his notepad.

"No, not Frankie…"

"I heard you guys feuded Joshy boy. "

"It was small, we were best friends by the end of the year."

"Just exactly what were you fighting about?"

"It was stupid, high school stuff…"

"Humor me." The corporate business man raised an eyebrow, clasped his hands together and shrugged.

"I had a crush on this girl, and I heard rumors that Frankie was after her, and so I was a real jerk to him, because I was just so upset that she could like him but not me…"

"And?"

"And he turned out to be gay. He confronted me, and asked me why I was acting the way I was, I told him, he looked relieved, I remember that, and then he admitted to me his secret. I was the first person he told, and I was relieved, because it meant, really no more competition. The girl is now my wife, thanks to Frankie."

The Captain sighed, knowing that this suit was not the killer they were searching for, but maybe he would still be able to provide information.

"Do you remember anyone from school who may have wanted to kill your classmates?"

"No…"

"What about Mark Bennett?"

"Mark?" The man squinted his eyes and shook his head. "Didn't run with the crowd I'm afraid, sort of a loner, we served together though. So he's capable of killing, but why would he kill Frankie? Or Mary? Or your friend? Or Carrie? The guy worshiped her."

"Maybe to the extreme of killing her?"

"He would rather die himself if he couldn't have her, why do you suspect him?"

"Because he's skipped town."

"You sure? I bet he's just trying to find Carrie's killer. That's more Mark."

"Right now he's the only lead we've got, are you sure you don't remember anything else?"

"Nah, except all three of them were part of this club in school…" Both the Captain and Randy's eyes widened. A lead.

"What was it?"

"It was an anti-war club. I remember Frankie being upset that I would dare enlist in the army…" The man shrugged again.

_An anti-war club? Why would anyone kill someone because they were anti-war…_

"Ok, thanks for your help…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

"You gave us another lead, that's more than enough."

And the two police detectives left.

Leaving a Mr. Frankiss, who was holding the intercom button down, his lips trembling.

"Hold all calls Cherise, and I won't be able to make any of the meetings."

"But sir-"

Josh unplugged the machine, and slumped in his chair.

Three of his friends, were gone…

Surely, spending the day to remember them was the least he could do.

"Oh Frankie…You were the best friend a guy could ask for…"

And he cried. For him, for her, and for her, and for them.

And for himself.

-o-O-o-

"Benjy! Grab your things, we've got to go now!"

"Mom! I'm going to a concert with a friend! I've been waiting five months for this!"

"Look, Benjy, I don't have time for this, stay if you want, your dad can watch you, but I'm out of here, Adrian's been shot. Oh my God, he's been shot!" She cried flinging clothes into her suitcase, walking briskly from room to room, collecting random items, her mind clearly elsewhere.

"Mr. Monk? Shot?" Benjy swallowed nervously. Sharona closed her suitcase in one quick swift motion, and flew out the door. Benjy blinked slowly and then noticed that she had forgotten something.

"Mom! Wait! You forgot your keys!"

And me, he thought to himself.

"Mom! Wait up!"

_To be continued…_


End file.
